Happy Birthday Sis!
by Silent Goth Girl
Summary: Happy Birthday Sis! This is one of your birthday Presents I hope you like it.  I love you!


Silent-This is a birthday present for my big Sister. HAPPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA!

One day Ichigo and Rukia were in a group of three of course they were in the same group instead of their friends being the third person they got a small girl who worked quietly with them once they were all done. Rukia saw the girl started to write on new piece of paper. After 40 minutes of writing The girl left to go to the bathroom while she was gone Rukia kept staring at the paper wondering what was written on it.

Rukia started to look over it but was stopped by Ichigo.

Shorty what are you doing?

I am not short giving Ichigo a smack on the arm. I am trying to read what's she wrote.

That's just being nosy leave it alone

Come on Ichigo don't you wanna know what she wrote for her to be rubbing her eyes?

Ichigo had noticed that the girl had stopped writing to rub her eyes what looked like tears but he had no right to know what he written on the paper but wanted to know what made her sad so to his better judgment looked over the paper as well with rukia

This is what was written

Here is a poem I made up for you hope you like.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You are a chunky monkey

But I still love you!

Ichigo and Rukia laughed a bit when they read the poem but continued to read on.

Thank you for all the stuff you did for our family and me. I Listed Some of the things you did since there is a lot. I will list 20 because your turning 20.

1. You always defended me from all the bullies even when it meant that you could get in a fight and in trouble you still did it.

2. Telling our brother Nick to leave me alone when he would bother me and still does.

3. Not saying my kitty is fat unlike a certain someone I know-looks at Sonia- She is not Fat She is Fluffy a very Fluffy kitty. Love you Halo my Fluffy kitty!

4. You are very funny and you make me simile when I don't also when I am sad.

5. You have a very pretty simile.

6. When It was my first day of high school and I was scared so you walked me to my first class.

7. You never made fun of my fear of heights. When we went to our first astros game and our seats were really high up you offered to let me hold your shirt because I let my fear take over.

8. On my first day of high school you threaten all your friends that you kick all their ass if you found out that they were talking trash about me behind your back.

9. Saying I would be awesome for reading Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment and when we read the twilight series

10. Defending me from that girl and her friends when we went to black middle school and knowing you were going to fight them.

11. Saying that I was getting better at my drawings- I have one for you I hope you like it.

12. For letting me listen to your Ipod and every new song you downloaded.

13. For liking the cookie jar I made you but now is broken- I'll make you a new one-

14. Sitting with me at lunchtime so I wouldn't be alone also to watch me to make sure no one picked on me and make sure I eat lunch. Don't worry nick makes sure I eat lunch.

15. Even when you make fun of me for being short I still love you.

16. Checking on me when I get sick.

17. Watching soccer games on t.v.

18. For being my big sister.

19. Rember when we were little you told this boy to say sorry to me because he throw dirt in my eyes and later helped wash it out I hope you rember since it was years ago because I do.

20. Jessica Thank you for everything you have done for me and our family.

For having a beautiful baby girl and I know daddy going to love her.

I am proud of you sis.

1. Marrying Furby -I know he's going to take good care of you for us.

2. Having a Beautiful baby I know I said that all ready but it's true.

3. Not giving up on asking mom to give me phone even though I see no point in having one .

4. Making yummy tummy food mostly the hamburger helpers you make and cakes.

5. When I call you to tell you I was on the bus because you worry and still do.

Arigato Jessica for the days we went though together and spended

Arigato Jessica with all my heart. Always do anything for you. You know I do anything for you.

Te Quiero sis

Happy birthday Jessica my big sister for everything you done. I just wanted to tell you mean a lot to me. Tell mia I say hi and give her a kiss for me.

Can't wait to see you a week from now!

Rukia-Wow she must love her sister

Ichigo-I didn't know she got bullied?

Hey what you guys doing?

Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see the girl looking at them

Crap they were caught red handed

Ichigo- ummm I am sorry

Rukia-me too we didn't mean to read your paper we just got…

Curious the girl answered

After she said that the bell rang for the school day to be over.

Rukia-I guess we should be going again sorry

That's okay

They got their stuff. Rukia left to to find orihime leaving Ichigo with the girl

Ichigo- I am really sorry for reading your paper I had no right to do that.

It's okay so did you like it

Now Ichigo was confused she wasn't mad and was now asking if he liked the paper.

Ichigo- ummm it was good. Is it really for your sister?

Yeah it's for her to show her I really appreciate what she done for me.

Ichigo- well she going to like it. but why were you rubbing your eyes?

I was rembering. I think we should be going?

Ichigo-huh?

When she said that Ichigo looked around and noticed they were the only two in the class room.

Ichigo- yeah I guess see at school tommarow.

Sure bye

When Ichigo got to the door he turned around

Ichigo- I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?

Okay

Ichigo- Okay see you later. Oh and tell me If anyone mess with you that way they have to deal with me

She giggled at that while Ichigo looked at her wondering what was so funny?

Ichigo- what's so funny?

It's just my sister would say that

Ichigo- I guess that's funny well just tell me okay

Okay see you later

Ichigo- yeah see you later

Both students left as they said their goodbyes.

I know your going to say I am a dork but I am Your dork! So I here it goes You are like Yami from yugioh and Ichigo from bleach put together.

Review and ANYONE WHO FLAMES THIS YOUR FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT UP MIA'S BOTTLE.

my sis opinion only matters

Arigato=Thank you. Te Quiero= I love you.


End file.
